


It’s the script of Revenge of the Sith but translated 35 times.

by dominion



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Translated, dumb, shitpost, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominion/pseuds/dominion
Summary: Read the nameEnjoy





	1. Shit

Star Wars Episode 3: SITH Revenge Status

George Lucas

 

1 EXT. place

Eventually you go fgaga.

The giant sea star is used as the head of the head, and it is emphasized and increased sharply.

War! After the brutal assault of Sith Nkosi, Duque, Republic at the time of the fall. Both sides are brave. Evil is everywhere.

The pilot entered the capital of the Republic and introduced members of the senate galactic council of the Palpatine Council.

When a weapon reveals a robot trying to handle the right prisoners to release the throne, two Jedi messages have moved to save the camps. . . .

PAN DOWN to reveal the REPUBLICAN Cruiser Attack. Of these two riders, Jedi seiners of enemy cruisers continue to use PAN and cruisers. The truck is a professional Jedi driver and avoids boots and enemies. R2-D2 in Anakin. R4-P17 uses Obi-Wan exports. When the little Jedi continued to attack the bottle, there was a big battlefield.

2 INT. Starfighter OBI-WAN Cabin - Space

OBI-WAN opens mind and is more than sleeping. His boat is powerful and productive.

3 INT. ANKINS Starfighter Aircraft - Space

Anak reminds of the organization of DROID DROP FIGHTER.

Anakin: No robot can navigate with you, master, there is no other way to reach the big robot. . .

OBI-WAN: Remember the four robots. . .

4 EXT. BATTA SPACE CROSS

Two Jedi players turned to DROP DROID Fighter Party Party at the age of four. After some clever steps, Jedi, Droid, works "TWO LEADERS OF THE STUDY" for a hot ball.

5 INT. Starfighter OBI-WAN Cabin - Space

OBI-WAN is determined to keep its vessels under control.

OBI-WAN: We are players.

Anakin: The left crosses with a gun at the tower.

Open the OBI-WAN in the left-hand part of the Great Republican. Two policemen in DROID DROP are as follows.

OBI-WAN: It's easy to say. . . Why am I always happy?

Anakin: Do not worry. I followed you.

Obi-Wan is a big star, a dynamic infrastructure, but two in DROID get out of the tail, shooting with laser.

OBI-WAN: Anakin, all that's for me!

Anakin: You're dead! Closed. Artoo, think of him. . .

Arto won his answer because the Anakin Bridge was killed. Anakin draws DROID DROP. It blasted

Anakin (read, laugh) we found, Artoo!

Anakin's second job, DROID DROP FIGHTER, is angry with the warning of ARTOO.

Anakin: Copy copy, Artoo.

OBI-WAN: Create a park park.

Anakin: A good idea ... I need some wisdom.

Obi-Wan becomes a powerful man, having to go with a quick laser. He kneeled down and then said DROID DROP FIGHTER, then Anakin.

Anakin (cont.) Selected. Can I hear! You're fine You do not have to catch. Here, Artoo locks! Close it!

Arto piper. Connected to DROID DROP FIGHTER.

OBI-WAN: Here! Dummy available!

OBI-WAN exceeds the smallest between the two towers on the board. BUILD Obi-WAN LIFE, a part of Astro Droid Obi-Wan, an airplane near ARFOUR.

OBI-WAN: (Continuous) No!

R 4 piper.

OBI-WAN: (Continuous) Also trying to fix this problem, Arfour. Download.

Anakin: We ... we've closed it up. . .

Anakin comes after DROID DROP FIGHTER and is divided. The word "Artu" is very popular.

Anakin (continuous) Yes! They did not do this. . . Ok, Artoo.

OBI-WAN: sometimes a primer. . . Now take the ship order and continue to use it ...

R 4 piper.

Anakin: Closed, Artoo. Captain, at the beginning of the day.

The beep response is read in Anakin's room.


	2. More shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this just a whole lot worse.

6 int. Starbucks Obi-Fox - Spaceship

Obi-Wan: I know it is easy.

The territory of the allies will be similar to the war in this war. A car for Laka with water to strengthen the LZ without any changes in the mortgage, which is a storm JDak.

Council I entered, sir.

Obi-Wan: No. Many people are frustrated by the need for help. Are you interested in a copy?

odd result, model (OS), red control

Obi-Wan: I hurt me. ,

7 int. Cockpit Sphere distance from OCD

The strange bell on the left, Kobe Lai. After this madness.

Salary is owned by Ray Hoodhok Fayidararasan at the end of NRI T DROD as a whole Jedi. Like from Jedi Starfestor Stony Foley.

8 int. Anakin Government

Question: Interesting. Only 10% of the group.

It turned out to be awkward.

Obi-Wan: There are five direct teams. ,

Additional analogues: I'm sorry

Obi-Wan Tomorrow Restoration

Four classes desu.

IP publication: I am the Managing Director, Director of Lal.

Question: I came!

Squawll Droids covered five tiles.

Obi-VAN five times in a row

There are four more pigs. All people can not. He's not here because OBI and Anakin help. Arthur Schwelz

Anakin, we live

JD, and then a pair of Frangipani ships at Kencreah. Passing through the dark trinuclear Phodex

Obi-Wan: Stop it

Enigma: more than four

OBI is ready for me. , correct number. Help return home.

Play: 1 teka. Replace tail

Obi-Wan: Well, everything is in order. Companies that have been with me.

Basically read the warning circle, three to the left. and

after youth

Anakin: How many are there? (Built-in integration) 3 .... (O) four. , , This is not good

Obi-Wan - the fourth city of Anacin

Anakin: I know. I know!

Obi-wang or four

Anakin: I know. I know!

Obi-Wan: go wherever you want and go

Second question: I will leave, the place where I need to go,

Standing at the head

Obi-Wan: (a) He still teaches

They, as a rule, come out of the war, spreading, consolidating, and part of the collections of works of art.

Anakin: Prashivur, the victim of Van Al and officials? You must send. ,,

Obi-Wan to the Jedi, saying "Sarah."

Anakin: Sorry, maybe not here. I came here and took it.

OBI continues in the amazing people of Vancouver DROD. Product Obi-Wan BEEPSIAT

Obi-Wan: Save me. , However, no ... And then he went

Obi-Wan burns a dog four. Anakin for war. When the width of the empire between the two columns of the fortress in a glass.

Obi-Wan (still) is not moving too late,

For pictures of the same fear

The question of the second part: to find it is not easy. We have done it before

OBI van Take advantage of energy, ideas and mortgages

According to the tricks, you said, "This is not true."

Question: the most courageous ala

Anakin runs away from the fire. and

Anakin, I'm going

Manor Van Vulacar close to the explosion.  
Warne spread at the end of the war to change.  
Finally, it is distributed by the group of Obi-Wan and Anakin. The seven virtues of leadership were given.

strange result.

2 Pilot Clone I'm in bed to stay alone. Leave me alone.

Help: I helped?

Obi-Wan: No, no! We do more. To get power?

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid as all hell, but enjoy. Very much an ongoing process.


End file.
